


Lucidity

by lovetoseverus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetoseverus/pseuds/lovetoseverus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape encounters someone he secretly hoped he would find. Stream of consciousness drabble, written to music, SS/HP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucidity

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this to accompany the song "Hello" by Evanescence. Dedicated to and inspired by a dear friend who is still trying to convince me she's not a romantic at heart.

As I pass you in the hallway, our eyes lock and something in yours makes me stop and silently inquire. Assured and safe, they seem to blaze back at me. I turn, and walk the few paces to where you stand. With my eyes, I search yours while reaching out to drift my fingertips along the bare forearms hanging at your sides. The electricity of the touch makes us both shiver, and you draw in a quiet, surprised gasp.

My eyes dart to your moistened lips and then float back to your gaze. You don't seem to be saying yes, but yet you do not leave, so I decide to proceed. Perhaps you need me to make the first move, I don't know.

Cupping your cheeks softly with my hands, I step closer into you until our bodies are touching. The air around us prickles with the energy of connection. I want to see your eyes as I kiss you, so, transfixed, I press my lips, slightly parted, fully against yours. I linger confidently for several moments. The skin on your face tingles underneath my fingertips excitedly.

Will it always be like this, I wonder?

As I draw my head back to see your reaction, I can't help but smile into your eyes. You are resisting the urge to smile back, I can tell, but your features betray you. You feel it too.

Not wanting to break the spell, I lean into you then, guiding your face gently with my hands, pressing eager, more demanding kisses on your lips. Our eyes close and we both sigh, finally letting the tension go free, allowing the indulgence of each other's proximity. Your hands snake around the small and middle of my back, fingers spread in a sweetly covetous hold. Languidly our lips dance against each other in deep, tender, satisfying kisses that both quench and fuel the fire. When my tongue finally slides into your mouth, I taste the heat of your wanting there. My knees weaken as though in response.

Yes, I hope it will always be like this.

\- o O o O o -

Later, as I sit back against the arm of the sofa, I gently guide your shoulders so that you lay back against me. Wrapping my arms around you, I nestle my nose into your neck, the warmth of your skin and your indefinable scent soothing, comforting me. My eyes drift closed and I inhale softly, slowly, relishing the feel of the tension leaving your body as you melt into my embrace. I circle my arms tighter, squeezing contentedly. The only sound in the room is the quiet thrumming of our heartbeats and soft thrush of our breath.

Words are not necessary. Just let go.

This is what it means to be home.


End file.
